The Rosen Venture Cast (S1)
This is an overview of the various characters in The Rosen Venture's first season. Overview Michael Rosen Michael Rosen is the main character in The Rosen Venture, with the series following his escapades as he tries and fails to escape an ever increasing spiral of chaos. This Michael, unlike 256Pi's characterisation, is crude, perverted (particularly towards Michelle), and generally cares about himself above all others. In Part 1, he is fired from his job by Michelle and gets work as a "babysitter" for Slutty McFucksalot, which basically means he has sex with her and they both totally ignore the baby. Michael's capers don't truly start until he is pursued by R Lee Ermey for befouling his sister Slutty, leading to him inadvertently breaking into Michelle's flat in Part 2, getting into a fight and tying her up, stealing a car and getting chased by the police, and escaping on a cruise ship using Michelle's ID, all in Part 3. From there, he has taken on a Giant Older Rosen, committed mass genocide to get rid of it, escaped an alien invasion and become caught up in a zombie apocalypse of pirates. Though as the series has gone on, he has become more mature and less focused on his sex life, more focused on the situation regarding Captain Shoehorn and The Cthoogle. Michelle Rosenbloom Michelle Rosenbloom is Michael's ex-boss, first seen in Part 1 (though notably missing the hair she would become known for, which first appeared in Part 2). She has little patience for Michael, immediately firing him for saying he wanted to "fuck her snans", and even getting into a fight with him in Part 3, though losing it and ending up tied to a chair with her mouth taped over. Her name was first established in Part 3, being visible on the ID Card of hers Michael uses to get aboard a cruise ship, however it is not spoken aloud until Part 6, when she refers to herself as such in a phone conversation with Mr Drive Properly. Despite strongly disliking Michael, she is shown to be just as capable of criminal activity as he is, sneaking a gun onto a plane in Part 6 in order to kill him in revenge for everything he's done to her, and stealing a car from Richard Hammond in Part 9 to find somewhere to sleep. She is also the only Rosen Venture character to appear in the Rosen Family Chronicles, making a brief cameo during Harrybo's story in Michael's Memory Lane Movie Making. Captain Shoehorn Captain Shoehorn is one of Rosen Venture's main antagonists, appearing in every episode from Part 3 onward. His name is only established in Part 9, before which he was referred to as 'the pirate captain' exclusively. He is the captain of a rather anachronistic band of 17th Century pirates, who is first seen taking over the cruise ship Michael gets on in Part 3. His crew is killed in a brawl by Michael in Part 4, however he makes it out alive and holds Michael at gunpoint in Part 5. He seems bent on getting revenge on Michael, and in Part 6 hijacks a plane he's riding in order to kill him. Part 7 is, notably, the only time he does not appear as an antagonist, being at the mercy of the Foogle race just as Michael, Michelle and Drive Properly are. In Part 9, he finally rebuilds a crew, using seemingly magical clip art pirate hats to create a race of Older Rosen Pirates who incessantly sing "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum" known as the Yohoholigans, and turns much of the supporting cast into these. However, his rise to power is interrupted by the Cthoogle, who attacks him due to a pirate hat hitting his ship. By the end of Part 9, he is stuck in a quarry along with Ermey, the Cthoogle and Michael, who is being once again held at gunpoint by the aforementioned three. Lemon The Giant Older Rosen first appears in Part 4, being born of a police officer hit by a bullet shot by Michael's brain (don't question it, okay?), and wreaking havoc on the city. He seemingly meets his demise in Part 5, when Michael uses the Cthoogle's spaceship to fire a bomb directly at him, devastating the entire city in the process. An Older Rosen is seen working at an airport in Part 6, and in Part 7, this is revealed to be him, shrunken to a more normal size thanks to the bomb. In Part 7 it is also established he has dubbed himself 'Lemon' during a conversation between him and the SnanS Counter (again, don't question it!). He is hit by a laser shot by the invading Foogle race in 7 also, thus becomes his current incarnation, a being seemingly made of light or cosmic energy hanging around the Earth (and messing around with its moon when he gets bored, as seen in Part 9). The Cthoogle The Cthoogle is arguably the main antagonist of the series from Part 5 onward. He first appears loitering outside the Earth in Part 5, with Michael landing in his spaceship after being thrown into orbit by the Giant Older Rosen. He is a very irritable character, who similarly to Michael, wants nothing more than for people to leave him alone. He is prone to violence, threatening both Michael and Captain Shoehorn with his ray gun in Parts 5-7 and 9 respectively, as well as both Michael and Michelle with a bomb in Part 8. The Cthoogle is the only main character to not speak in English, speaking instead his own garbled Cthooglian tongue which is translated via subtitles for the viewer. The Cthoogle is shown in Part 7 to have links to a vast intergalactic army owned by the Mother Foogle, which is set upon the Earth after he gets entangled with Michael's antics in Parts 5 and 6. Their invasion is prevented by chance thanks to Lemon beaming into space and plunging the mother ship into a wormhole forcing everyone to evacuate and scatter. Mr Drive Properly Mr Drive Properly is an associate of both Michael and Michelle who first appears in Part 6. He is Michelle's go-to guy when she needs picking up from somewhere, and is revealed to have sent Michael the speedboat with which he escaped Captain Shoehorn in Part 4. In Part 7, he is abducted by the Foogles along with Michael, Michelle and Captain Shoehorn, and evacuates along with the Captain, only to be captured and imprisoned in a pirate ship (ironically also owned by him) in order for the Captain to test his clip art hats on him. Side note: As a child Drive may have been holly-fucked by a fridge, as detailed in a video by retired pooper Foglume, "Michael Rosen Murders His Fridge With A Ball". R. Lee Ermey R Lee Ermey is the first antagonist seen in the Venture, appearing in Parts 1, 2, 4, 5 and 9. His main gripe with Rosen is that he had sex with his sister, Slutty McFucksalot (with a name like that though, what exactly did he expect?), proclaiming "you fucked my sister!" and threatening him with his handgun whenever he meets him. In Part 2 he pursues Michael through his sister's block of flats, only to get lost in a crowd, and doesn't meet up with him again until Part 4, when Michael is thrown through his window by the Giant Older Rosen. He is seemingly killed off in Part 5 when Michael convinces the Giant Older Rosen he is a piece of chocolate cake and gets him eaten. However he once again appears in Part 9, freed from the stomach of the Older Rosen (now Lemon) by a stray laser fired by the Cthoogle. He falls onto Shoehorn, and, without his hat, mistakes him for Michael and holds him at gunpoint. He gets caught up in the Yohoholigans' shenanigans along with the other antagonists in this part also, ending up in a train which flies through the air and plummets into a quarry. By the end of Part 9, he is holding Michael at gunpoint once again at the bottom of the aforementioned quarry. The Yohoholigans The Yohoholigans are a race of zombie-like pirates who appear in Part 9, instigated by Captain Shoehorn. It is possible for anyone to become a Yohoholigan via either the placing of a pirate hat on their head or being ganged up on by them, and Mr Drive Properly, Rog, the Mama Luigis and Billy Mays (as well as a few background Rosen characters) all meet their fate this way. The Yohoholigans communicate to one another in a series of "yo"s and "ho"s, but otherwise mindlessly repeat the chant "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum" constantly. The only vocabulary they demonstrate outside of this is "SnanS", which a group of nine of them say together at the very end of Part 9. Minor Characters * Slutty McFucksalot: R Lee Ermey's sister who hires Michael as a "babysitter" in Part 1. Has not appeared since outside of Ermey referring to her in the phrase "you fucked my sister" * The Police: Attempt to arrest Michael in Part 3 for breaking into Michelle's flat, and engage in a car chase with him when he tries to escape. Are seen again in Part 4 and once again attempt to arrest Michael, however are distracted by the Giant Older Rosen's rampage. Have not been seen since. * The Cruise Ship Captain: Lets Michael aboard his ship in Part 3. Presumably killed off screen by the pirates. * The Pirates: Captain Shoehorn's crew of nefarious pirates who are all killed in a battle with Michael in Part 4. * Mother Foogle: The mother of the Foogle race, who appears to be in command of them all, and operates their armada of spaceships. * The Foogle Race: The Cthoogle's species, who appear alongside him in Part 7. One notably has a translator attached to his tendrils in order to speak English. * Marmamaid: A mischievous Mark Sabine mermaid which throws a bomb at Shoehorn's ship in Part 9. It is implied there are many of these, and they are a consistent problem to pirates. * Rog: Works as a coast guard for 24/7 Coast Guard in Part 9. Briefly referenced in Part 1 also, in the form of a newspaper advertisement. He is also turned into a Yohoholigan, along with Mr. Drive Properly. * The Fisherman: Hangs out in Rog's Coast Guard ship and ultimately becomes a Yohoholigan. * The Mama Luigis: Operate the train service seen in Part 9. Identical except for the colour of their clothing. Most of them are turned into Yohoholigans, except for one who gets run over by a train. * Barry Chuckle: Seen working as a ticket collector at the airport in Part 6. * Billy Mays: Works as a bus driver in Part 9. * Richard Hammond: Is a victim of car theft to Michelle in part 9 and is hit by a bus shortly after. Presumed dead or seriously injured. Category:Characters